A hunting rifle must be sighted-in for a selected range to enable accurate firing at long distances. Hunters require their firearms be sighted-in for a range of 200 to 300 yards, which presents a problem. There are very few such long ranges available for this purpose, thus hunters must sight-in on shorter ranges and make compensation. The standard range is usually only 100 yards long. The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a target which enables the accurate long-range sighting-in of rifles equipped with telescopic sights, on a much shorter firing range. The traditional bull's-eye target was originally designed for use with open sight and peep sight rifles. This target is unsuitable for sight-in a rifle with a telescopic sight because it requires the rifleman to align the cross-wires with an arc of one of the concentric circles of the target. That procedure is awkward and imprecise. The present invention overcomes these limitations of the prior art.